From Enemies to Phone Pals to Lovers
by kimikissu07
Summary: After five years, from enemies, they become phone pals and friends. Their relationship is revolving. GokuHaru. Read&Reviews. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** From Enimies to Phonepals to Lovers

**Genre:** Romance/Humor/Drama

**Character/Pairing:** Gokudera x Haru. Mentions of Bianchi, Gokudera's dad and the Family. And one other character.

**Disclaimer:** If ever I own KHR, I will make GokuHaruYamaHiba canon or will make a Haru harem. But then again, I don't. That's why I'm writing here in a unprofitable site and sharing my love for this pairing so that I'll convert all readers as a AnyonexHaru fans. I only own two Reborn keychains [one Reborn, one Gokudera, I lost my Hibari keychain TT_TT] and two posters [one Vongola vs. Varia, one 278059R + Yama's father]. And of course, I own Maria, a character from my head.

**NOTE:** This fic happen after three years. So they are probably eightteen when this fic happens, twenty in the first part and twenty-five when Haru come to Italy, still twenty-five when Gokudera goes back to Japan, months before they switches with their younger selves.

* * *

"Tenth, I'm going back to Italy," Gokudera confess sadly to his boss.

"Why, Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna, finally learning the cause of Gokudera's worries, asks.

He clinches his fist and look on at his boss. "My father... ARRGG!! Tenth, I don't really want to go but I need to do this!" Gokudera says as if he had no choice.

* * *

Gokudera-kun, please take care," Tsuna says. They are in the airport; it was Gokudera and Bianchi's time to fly to Italy. Neither Bianchi nor Gokudera was telling the reason behind this.

"Yes, tenth. Don't worry; just contact me and I'll fly back to Japan just for you. I won't forget my duties as your right hand man, Tenth." Gokudera proudly said.

"We'll miss you two," Yamamoto stated.

Everyone was there. The Guardians minus Hibari (who don't care), Chrome (who always isn't present at times like this) and Mukuro (because if Chrome is not there, Mukuro too). Although, Reborn, I-pin, Kyoko and Haru were all present.

He looks at everyone, their eyes were saying 'don't go' but he can't. His eyes landed on Haru who was looking down more than anyone else.

"Oi, stupid woman. What's with that face?" Gokudera questioned

"Hahi! Haru was just..." Haru tried to explain, but she couldn t express how she really felt about this situation.

"You should be happy. The 'jerk' you're always bickering with will fly far away and won't bother you," Gokudera announced, expecting her to brighten up.

"Don't say that! Even if Haru is always mad at Gokudera-san doesn't mean that I don't like you! Haru just think that it'll be sad if Gokudera-san isn't around

Gokudera was taken back, and it made him blush, unknowingly to others.

'Passengers of Flight number ....'

Gokudera stroked Haru s head. "Don't worry; I'll contact you as often as I can." Gokudera says and give a reassuring smile, which is really rare to see.

"Then, we'll be leaving everyone." Bianchi spoke up.

"Yeah, take care Bianchi, Gokudera-kun."

And everyone bid their goodbyes to the siblings.

* * *

"We all pass the examination in Tokyo U! We celebrate till morning and then, Tsuna-san got drunk! Haha!" Haru laughs cheerfully.

She was talking to Gokudera through her phone. It's been two years after Gokudera have left Japan and they have become regular callers with each other. Sometimes, no, everyday Haru would call to tell Gokudera about the happenings regarding the family. In return, Gokudera call to tell what's happening to him, how he is, asking how s his boss and all. It's been really sad at those times that Gokudera isn't present but they were able to keep up and smile as always.

"Che, why are you calling just to say these kinds of things? Stupid." Gokudera let a loud sigh to make Haru realize that she is bothering him. At that moment, Gokudera is upgrading his G-script.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san didn't change a bit!" she protested. Even if Gokudera can't see her, he's sure that she's pouting her lips.

"You don't either. So, how's the university life?"

"Hmm Gokudera-san doesn't attend college in Italy? That's odd. I thought you are there to study."

"It's none of your business. I'm asking you here."

"Humph. Well, it's pretty lively because of Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san, Ryohei-san too. Kyoko-chan and I are in the same department!"

"That stupid cow? How is he?"

"Hahi! Don't call Lambo-kun as a cow! Well, he's pretty good in academics; I-pin-chan is with him in Namimori-chuu."

"-kun?! When did you drop the -chan thing?"

"Calling Lambo-kun as Lambo-chan now is pretty embarrassing. He's growing, you know?" Haru explained.

"Boss and the others, how are they?"

"Hmmm.. Tsuna-san and the others are fine; they didn't get into fights... THEY ARE FINE! Haha! Anyways, how are you, Gokudera-san? And Bianchi-san too!"

Gokudera noticed her voice, it become sad then a fake lively tone replaces it. He knows that something is bothering the girl.

"Fine, if sis is not around. Sis is okay, she's having cooking lesson and killing those who eat her homemade food."

"Hahi! Don't you dare insult Bianchi-san's cooking! She was always making it with her love!"

"So her love is killing people huh?" he chuckled. "And stop shouting for my ears sake!"

* * *

**_Five years later._**

From enemies, they become phone pals and friends. Their relationship is revolving.

From Gokudera-san, Haru is now calling him Hayato-kun because of Bianchi's encouragement and 'you-are-close-now-didn't-you?' thing.

From stupid woman, Gokudera is now calling her Haru because of Bianchi's encouragement and 'men-should-be-more-gentle-when-they-grow' thing.

So all in all, it's all Bianchi's plan. She knows there is something in the two. She thinks that the two are compatible; both were loyal, intelligent, beautiful and handsome. And she both treats them as her younger siblings.

And there's one more plan to make the two together. Well, not really Bianchi's but his father's plan.

"Hayato, this is Maria." His father introduces a girl to Gokudera.

The girl has grey hair wavy and shiny; it flows down in the middle of her back. She has a silk white skin that if you believe that vampires exist, you may compare her to one. She stands five feet six inches tall. All in all, a perfect figure to match Gokudera's handsome face.

"And?" Gokudera raises one on his eyebrows to indicate that he doesn t care.

"I want you to marry her."

"Fu- Are you trying to piss me off?" Gokudera finally snaps.

"No, I'm serious."

"Father, what are you saying?!" Bianchi finally stood up and speak. "Why do you want Hayato to marry her?"

"Nonsense! I send Hayato here to study and be a perfect man to marry Maria!"

"There's no way I'll marry her," Gokudera could feel his blood boil.

"And why? Do you have someone you like now, Hayato?"

"Wha-.. None," The first woman that crosses his mind is Haru. Strange.

"Perfect, so please take good care of Maria." He heard Gokudera murmured three words and storm out of the room. "Maria, please bare with him. It will be over soon." '

"Yes, Mister. Please excuse me." Maria walk slowly, turn to the opposite way where Gokudera go, touching the wall to guide her to her room.

"Father, what are you planning?" Bianchi stand before her father, asking.

"Bianchi, there is a girl he likes right? But he didn't know it himself." Her father walk away, going near the window and staring down the backyard, there, they could see Gokudera sitting in one bench.

"Father Bianchi joins her father.

"Bianchi, my dear child, just this one, please help me." He look in Bianchi's eyes, she could see loneliness in his eyes.

"But what if Hayato-"

"If he truly love Haru, he won't fall for Maria." He looks back on Gokudera, they can see him talking in his phone, and he knows its Haru.

"You know her?"

"I have my ways." He let out a small laugh.

At first, he was just curious what's with Hayato. He's always locking up himself in his room, but when he listens, he's always talking. Sometimes, his voice is angry, caring, calm, irritated, happy, sad, proud and peaceful. Those emotions that he never see in him, except for anger. At first, he knows it was Tsunayoshi Sawada, his son's boss, the boss of Vongola Family. His son made it to be the right-hand man of the most powerful family in mafia world, and he is proud of him. But one morning (it become a day-to-day habit of him to visit and listen to Gokudera's voice), he just shouted 'SHUT UP, STUPID WOMAN!'. Then it all register to his brain, why would Hayato use an angry and irritated tone (like what he's always hearing) to his boss? And because he always hears that tone, it only means that he is always talking to that woman. That's why he made an investigation. And that's how he come to know it was Haru Miura, a Japanese girl that is somewhat connected to the Vongola Family.

He looks at his son again, he can see that there's no trace of anger on his face, but he can see a peaceful smile that Hayato never give to him.

* * *

Gokudera feels his phone vibrate. He took it and read the caller ID. Haru.

"'Sup?"

"Hmmm.. Hayato-kun, is there something wrong?"

"Nah, just... Just Stressed."

"What is it? You can talk about it."

"No, never mind. So, why did you call?"

"Remember when Haru told you that I join a costume-making contest? Haru won the first price! The price is a three day trip to Italy!" She announced excitedly.

"What?" Suddenly, it feels like he's sharing the same joy that Haru feels now.

"Yes! My flight is tomorrow, Haru will arrive there eleven o clock in the morning. Can you please pick me up?"

"Sure," He smiled.

* * *

**~ The Next Day, 11:21 A.M ~**

"Hayato-kun~!! Bianchi-san!!" Haru waves her hand in the air, trying to call the attention of Gokudera who was with Bianchi.

"Welcome in Italy, Haru," Bianchi touches Haru's hair, it flows down her shoulders.

"Yo," Gokudera pats Haru's head.

"Haru! Be sure to go back to the hotel before it gets dark, okay?!" A boy companion of Haru said, pick up her things and walk away.

"Yes, thanks a lot, Hikaru-san." Haru wave goodbye to her friend.

"Who's that?" Gokudera asks. Bianchi smiled.

"Ah! Just a co-winner!" Haru answered.

"So, where do you want to go first?" Gokudera look at the excited Haru.

Haru pointed her index finger upside. "St. Peter's Basilica!"

* * *

**~ St. Peter's Basilica ~**

"Romantic-desu~" Haru clap her hands together, mesmerized by the beauty of the breath-taking church.

Gokudera click his tongue, making a sound of 'tsk'. He can't smoke in a place like this.

"Sure it is, Haru." Bianchi stared at the stained glass windows of the place.

"Bianchi-san, when I got married, I want it to be celebrated here!" Bianchi smiled, looking at Haru who's in the 'daydreaming mode' and Gokudera who click his tongue again but facing away from them.

"That's great, Haru. I know your future husband will make it the best for you."

* * *

They stayed at the Basilica all day, and then they ride Haru to the hotel and going back on their mansion.

"So, Hayato, how are you feeling?" Bianchi ask Gokudera who was staring in space.

"Good." Bianchi manage to see his smile that quickly disappeared when she utter the next words.

"Do you intend to let her know that you're getting married?"

"Che, as if I'll marry that blind woman."

"So you know, I thought you didn't notice it."

"I knew it from the start."

"So do you even intend to introduce Maria to her?"

"No. She didn't need to know, she'll only be here in three days."

"And after that?"

"Who knows Gokudera return his gaze outside the moving car.

* * *

**_The Next Day._**

Haru decided that she will contact Hayato for a coffee. She is ready to dial the number when the phone vibrates in her hand for an incoming anonymous call. Curious, Haru click the 'Answer' button and put the phone near her left ear.

"Hello? Who's this?" Haru heard a sigh on the other line.

"Hello, a car will pick you up after thirty minutes. It will ride you to my house. Oh, sorry for the late introduction, this is Hayato's father. Nice to meet you, Miss Haru."

"Hahi? Hayato-kun's father. Ah, it's an honor to know you sir."

"Please accept my invitation."

"Yes sir, you can expect me there in thirty minutes."

"Thank you, and please, don't let Hayato know this."

"...Sure...?"

After thirty minutes, a black limousine is seen outside the hotel where Haru temporarily staying.

* * *

**~ Gokudera Mansion ~**

The car went through the gate, which Hayato ignored. He didn't care who goes in and out their mansion. All he cares about is why Haru didn't pick up her phone. Then, a knock from his door is heard.

* * *

Unknowingly to Gokudera, Haru is under the same roof as him. She was with a maid that is leading her in office of the head of the house. Haru is wondering where could Gokudera was. She couldn't ask the maid, she's not sure if the maid can understand her. She doesn't study Italian language.

Then, there's a huge door in front of her opened and reveals a man in white suit. He stood up and welcomes her.

"Good morning, Miss Haru. I'm Hayato's father. Please sit down," He gestured her to one in front of the desk. She did as told. "I want to talk about Hayato."

"What about Hayato-kun?" Haru asks.

* * *

"Ahhm. Can you help me?" Maria stood behind the door, waiting for Gokudera to open. Oh, it's already open.

"What is it?" Gokudera asks, not really caring.

"Shopping." Maria place her hands on her sides.

"Do I look like your chaperone?" Gokudera look at the girl.

"Uhmm. I can't do it alone." Maria blushed.

"Ask my sister."

"She's not here."

"Ask one helper to come with you, damn it!" Gokudera raise his voice.

"Your father asked me to tell you."

"Fuck. Let's go." Gokudera grabbed her hand and run out of the room.

* * *

They have been talking for a while now. Gokudera's father did most of the talking, and then, he will ask questions about Hayato to Haru. Occasionally, Hayato's father will let her talk, asking about him too.

"..Oh, really? By the way, do you know that Hayato is getting married?"

"W-what? Haru.. Hayato-kun doesn't say a thing about it." She felt a slight pain in her chest.

"Really? Her name is Maria, an aristocrat living here for ten years. The reason why I sent Hayato here in Italy is because of her. I'm sure she would like to know you as a friend of her future husband." Hayato's father got up and walk towards the window.

Future husband. She always say that thing before, to Tsuna, and it is always pleasing to her ears but now, future husband were the last words she would like to hear now.

"I-I would like too, but I'm leaving Italy tomorrow." She's trying her best to prevent her voice from breaking. "And I need to fix my things and buy some souvenirs for my friends so I don't think I can stay any longer."

"Is that so? Then, I will be straight to the point." Hayato's father looks at her with sharp eyes.

"Huh?"

"Leave him alone, He said low and clear.

"W-what?" '_No Way..'_

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** Okay, I can't make this as a oneshot. Arggg.. Maybe a twoshot and the second chapter is shorter than this. It's been written five WEEKS ago. I'm sooo into Okita x Kagura now, from Gintama. Those two are grreeeaatttt!!! I think I may write something about them but, I don't really get their personalities. Haha! Beside being a sadist and a monstergirl, that's it. Well, I think I will write the second chapter shortly after I read your reviews. Haha! Thanks to Fandom Whore for helping me edit this chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the looooooooooong wait. I planned to publish this chapter on Valentines Day but as you can see, its very late. Happy late Valentines Day!

* * *

_"Is that so? Then, I will be straight to the point." Hayato's father looks at her with sharp eyes._

_"Huh?"_

_"Leave him alone, He said low and clear._

_"W-what?" 'No Way..'_

_

* * *

  
_

After hearing the word, Haru looked at him with one painful look and rush out the room. She get out the house and stop on the gate. She heard a taxi park and take a quick look, but it just made her jealous.

Gokudera, on the other hand, is stepping outside the taxi and lend a hand to Maria, oblivious that Haru is watching. When he noticed her, she immediately run and Gokudera tried to ran after her.

"Haru, wai-"

"Wait, Hayato-" Maria stepped on her dress, and almost fell but Gokudera managed to catch her. Haru, who is a little concerned, turned back but only adds pain on her heart. She saw a taxi and take it.

"Please, get me out of this place as fast as possible," and she gave the address where to take her. The car start and get away.

Gokudera tries to catch up but it's too late. So he grab Maria and almost run to his mansion and look for his father.

"How the hell did you do to Haru?! Why is she here? Do you really like me to hate you this much?" Gokudera cursed.

"I-i'm sorry," his father said, without looking at him. "But, I want to tell you something."

" . . . "

"You, like that girl, right?" He look the him and asked.

"You already know that yet you do what you want," Gokudera said, giving his father a sharp look.

"I want the best for you,"

"And you thought Maria is the best?"

"No, it's just an act," Maria added.

"What?" Gokudera ask.

"Let me explaine the things, and plan for your future," his dad sit on the gold chair and leaned on his hands, studying Gokudera's reaction.

* * *

**A WEEK LATER**

"Haru, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Tsuna and Kyoko looked at Haru, who is currently typing on her laptop.

"Sorry, I will follow you after my work. I promise." Haru smiled, not her usual smile, they both know.

"O-okay, then, we'll be heading first," Kyoko kissed her on both cheeks and said goodbye with the other guardians.

When they are gone, she looked at the invitation which smell sweet and engraved in red paper and wrapped in gold ribbon. Tears treatens to fall. She spent all seven days in the week on working just to forget what happen. She can't even say goodbye to Bianchi and her brother. Hayato. Haru turned to her work but shut her laptop down. She know she can't work now. Just thinking that the wedding is just three days away makes her heart feel pain. She lay down on her bed and sleep with teardrops on her pillow.

Before leaving her house to go to her usual cake shop, she made the decision to cut her hair.

* * *

**A DAY LATER**

To let her think if she will go to the wedding or not, she wandered on the marketplace and find a nice cakeshop with her new hairstyle. On her way back, she was alone on the street, since it was the time where students are in the school and parents are watching their favorite drama. Only sounds on the nearby shops are heard.

Her phone rings. It doesn't recognize the number and she don't know it herself. Curiously, she pick up the phone.

"Hello? Who's this?" Haru said, tilting her head on a side to hear better.

"Haru," the voice is so cold, it was the same a the week ago, and it sends chill on her spine.

"H-hayato?" Haru said, the name alone makes her heart beat faster.

"Surprisingly, you look beautiful with short hair," Haru heard a laugh on the other end on line. "Just plain beautiful."

"Hahi?! How did you know?" Haru realized after a moment that he knows that she cut her hair.

"I missed you. Why don't you call?" Haru could feel tears on her eyes.

"Where are you?!" Haru looked on her left and right.

"Turn around," as said, she turn around. In a moment, it seems that everything on her world turn slowly. She can see the cherryblossoms, she can hear the birds and her heart, the likes that you watch on movies but this is real.

"H-hayato?" she just can't believe it.

"Hey, why're you not on my wedding?"

"Do you really need me there?" she tries her best not to show any emotion on her words, "I'm just your friend," she said bitterly.

"My bestfriend, and bestfriends should be on her bestfriend's big day," he move slowly, his steps echoed on the dead sidewalk. She felt disappointed.

"Lets go."

"Where?"

"To Italy," he said. And she can't say no.

While on the plane, due to stress, fatigue and pain, Haru fell asleep. Her head was rested on Gokudera's shoulder.

"She never learns. When will she stop overworking?" Gokudera kissed Haru's forehead, then went down on her lips. After seconds, he look at her. He noticed that she will wake up so he pretend to be sleeping.

Haru woke up. She look at the sleeping figure beside her. She feel that she can say it now, before he woke up.

"Hey, you're not awake right?" she received no answer. "I'll just say this once, and then lock it on my heart forever. I love you. With all my heart. I never thought it will be like this so I'm sorry that I didn't tell you this before. I thought everything will go on okay."

She kissed him on the lips for seconds and ready to back away but she feel strong hands on her head, deepening the kiss. Haru can't resist and let her heart lead. She kissed back.

They stay like that for minutes after they broke apart and panting for air. Not one of them say anything.

"I love you too."

Gokudera get something and handed it over her.

"Get dressed, we're late. We'll be arriving in thirty minutes." Gokudera glance outside, trying to control himself.

Haru just nod and went on the back portion of the plane. She get dress and went back on Gokudera's side. Unknowingly to her, Gokudera was trying his best not to touch her, talk to her that might destroy his plans.

Haru fixes her hair, she just comb it and retouch. After a while, they are now outside the historical basilica of St. Peter.

_'I want to get married here,'_ Haru remember saying it a week ago. _'Don't cry. Now's not the time.'_

"Can we enter now?" she can hear the wedding song played. Gokudera takes her hand and walk down the aisle.

While entering, the witnesses can hear them talking.

"Hey, wear this," Gokudera hands over the veil. She wears it.

Haru look on the witnesses. She can see familiar faces. Tsuna, with the Vongola Guardians, Reborn, Kyoko, Bianchi, her parents, Dino's family and the servants. Of course, she sees his father, who is smiling and she didn;t know why and Maria which made her teary eyed.

"Hey, Hayato," she said while slowly walking on the long aisle.

"Yeah?"

"I-I envy Maria," before she knew it, she's crying. Every tears falling on her bouquet made it's way on the flower on its center. Gokudera squeezes her hand.

"Will you marry me?" Gokudera asks. And then, she understands everything.

Gokudera went personally just to get her, because he wants her.

He kisses back and says I love you too because he loves her back.

He's walking with her, not with Maria because he wants her forever on his side.

All this time, all he want and love is her.

With a single happy tear, she said, "Yes."

They reached the altar, went on the ceremony and vowed before the God and the witnessed to love and care for each other.

The mass is ended. They are now husband and wife. Everyone congratulate them. Her parents, friends, comrades.

"Congratulations, my dearest son!" Mr. Gokudera exclaimed. " I'm so sorry for the things I said before, dear daughter.I hope you forgive me."

"Thanks dad! Say thanks to Maria too." Gokudera flash a smile.

"I will, for now, let me handle the things here. Go to the helicopter and enjoy your honeymoon," they can hear the loud sound from the vehicle and climb.

"I want a grandson! Good luck!" the older Gokudera shouted to make sure they can hear him, yes, and everyone heard it, they both blushed, and went on the trip.

* * *

"By the way," Haru asked her husband. "who's Maria?"

"My second cousin. She's dad's favorite niece." Gokudera said.

"Is that so?" Gokudera kissed her and said. "I love you."

"I love you back." And they went to Gokudera's privite island.

* * *

**OMAKE**

They arrive on the privite island and learns that they are ALONE in it. They are inside their cabbin and was sitting on the bed.

"Hey, Hayato," she called, Gokudera look at her.

"When did you start liking me?" the question made the twenty five year old man blushed.

"When did you?" he asked her back, and made her blushed too.

"Hey, I ask first!" Haru said.

"Anwser first," Gokudera smirk.

The loud noise from the fighting cpuple turns to sounds of pleasure later on.

**END**

**

* * *

  
**

A/N: At last, finished. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please give reviews!


End file.
